Limited Edition Festival
by Hitamputih904
Summary: apa jadinya kalau ada anifest digabung dengan comic con yang bertempat di Ikebukuro? dan apa yang terjadi kalau kadota dan kawan" pergi ke anifest tersebut? Yang pasti akan ada kejutan menarik di ikebukuro lagi!
1. Chapter 1

deskripsi ff:

apa jadinya kalau ada anifest digabung dengan comic con yang bertempat di Ikebukuro? dan apa yang terjadi kalau kadota dan kawan" pergi ke anifest tersebut? Yang pasti akan ada kejutan menarik di ikebukuro lagi!

sebuah ff kolab yang tidak jelas yang dipersembahkan oleh:

Hitamputih904 X pimpim (sahabat yang selalu sepikiran dengan saya)

Ikebukuro.

Sebuah nama yang tidak lagi asing oleh empat sekawan ini. Mereka menganggap nya sebagai nama dari tempat bermain mereka. Di sini, bila ada psikopat berkeliaran sampai U.F.O jatuh pun bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Mereka hanya menganggapnya sebagai wahana taman bermain yang fantastis.

Yah...pembaca yang saya cintai pasti tahu empat sekawan yang saya maksud.

Dan ini adalah salah satu ceritanya...

Limited Edition Festival

Story : Pimpim

Editing: Hitamputih904

Genre : Comedy

Rating : T

Warning! : jangan baca sambil nonton tv- ntar kepala anda pening.

Saran : membaca ditempat sepi dan gelap *apaan coba -_-

DISCLAIMER!

Semua karakter di sini BUKAN milik author, semuanya milik pengarang Durarara!

Di sebuah gang kecil di Ikebukuro.

"ayo jalan! dotachiiiiinn! mau sampai kapan kita di sini terus?!" kata salah satu orang di mobil. ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi sudah heboh dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"jalan gimana?! mau maju gak bisa! mau mundur juga susah! kenapa kalian gak lihat apa yang ada di depan kaca ini?!" kata si supir mobil. Amarahnya meluap-luap hingga ke ujung ubun-ubun.

orang tersebut mencondongkan badan nya ke depan, dan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah vending machine yang jatuh di depan jalan, sepertinya rusak parah.

Vending machine di tempat yang tidak seharusnya bukanlah faktor ketinggalan, salah penempatan. Melainkan bukti sebuah pertarungan sengit dua manusia jantan yang ditakdirkan untuk bertengkar satu sama lain layaknya kucing dan anjing.

sementara itu si supir yang menyebalkan bernama Kadota ini masih berusaha untuk memundurkan mobil yang dikendarainya, rupanya di belakang mobil ada rambu lalu lintas yang menancap di tengah jalan, bengkok pula.

SEPERTI YANG KAMI TERANGKAN DIATAS BAHWA HAL INI BUKANLAH HAL YANG LUAR BIASA.

beberapa menit lalu adalah saat-saat yang menegangkan bagi Kadota Kyouhei, kenapa? karena waktu itu sebuah vending machine dan tiang rambu lalu lintas menancap di depan dan belakang mobil. Ya seperti adegan klise film agen rahasia, dihadang dari depan dan belakang oleh musuh, untungnya kedua benda tadi tidak mengejar maupun melukai lelaki itu, tapi memberinya serangan jantung kecil. Seseorang sepertinya harus bertanggung jawab...

"kok seperti judul film warkop DKI aja, 'maju kena mundur kena'?" celetuk salah satu teman si supir, Togusa.

(oke, abaikan warkop dki nya :v)

"daripada komentar yang bikin sakit hati, BANTUIN KEK! singkirkan tiang rambu yang di belakang!" teriak Kadota.

"wah santai dong... biasanya kamu jarang marah-marah gini, lagian siapa yang minta nyetir mobilnya?" balas Togusa.

"habis kamu lambat sih jalannya, aku dari tadi udah kebelet pipis!" balas Kadota. Dengan mulut yang dimanyunkan.

Semua orang di mobil tertawa

"haduh kamu kok lucu banget sih... kalau mau pipis di depan kan ada rumah makan, biasanya kan ada toiletnya" kata walker, penumpang mobil lainnya.

"iya… iya..." kata Kadota sambil pergi menuju toilet, kemudian ia berbalik melihat mobilnya lagi.

"TAPI kalau kalian enggak menghilangkan tiang rambu di belakang, nanti salah satu dari kalian harus menggantikan aku menyetir mobil!" tambahnya sambil pergi menuju toilet.

Semuanya diam, mematung. Bagaikan dibekukan dalam lemari es dengan suhu yang cukup rendah. Dan sudah berhari-hari berada didalamnya.

"dia marah sampai segitunya... lebih serem dari pada karakter utama mati duluan di anime." kata walker dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"mungkin dia malu kita tertawakan?" kata Togusa. Mereka masih menatap punggung Kadota. Hingga… seseorang menghancurkan lamunannya., eerrrr- lamunan mereka.

"ah sudahlah ngomongnya, kita hilangkan tiangnya saja!" celetuk temannya bernama Erika

"hilangkan gimana? emangnya kita penyihir?" balas Walker

"au-ah kalian berdua..." kata Togusa sembari meninggalkan mobil

KADOTA P.O.V

Sepertinya aku terlalu kejam...

kalimat tersebut mengelilingi pikiran lelaki itu, membuatnya tidak nyaman walaupun sudah selesai buang air kecil. Ia merasa dirinya berubah beberapa menit lalu, ia merasa itu bukanlah Kadota yang sebenarnya.

Ia juga menyesal sudah merengeki Togusa untuk bergantian menyetir mobil dan meneriaki ketiga temannya. Hal yang bernama "kebelet pipis" ini sepertinya sudah mengganggu mental lelaki ini.

*yang buat lagi hangover.

Kemudian ia menemukan ide cemerlang untuk meminta maaf teman-temannya, seakan hati nuraninya sudah bekerja lagi. Ya! Kadota yang sebenarnya sudah kembali ke permukaan lagi, Kadota yang peduli dengan teman-temannya, yang ramah dengan teman-temannya serta sabar dalam menghadapi masalah.

"Selamat datang, makan di sini atau dibawa pulang?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang bekerja di rumah makan itu.

"Dibawa pulang." kata lelaki tersebut. Kini bola matanya tengah menjelajahi daftar menu.

Sementara itu...

"Wahh! APA INI?! KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT KE SINI!" seru Erika antusias

"Yang jelas itu tiang rambu 'Stop' Erika... kamu kenapa sih?" balas Togusa degan alis yag diangkat.

"Lihat nih!" kata Erika sambil menunjuk brosur yang menempel di tiang rambu tersebut.

"Pop Culture Fest? maksudnya?" tanya Togusa dan Walker bersamaan.

"Seperti Anifest gitu lho! tapi nanti ada yang dari barat juga! dijamin bakal seru!" jawab Erika

"Wuahhh keren!" balas Walker yang kini bola matanya dipenuhi bintang-bitang bersinar.

"Ah...paling isinya gitu-gitu aja." balas Togusa denga wajah super duper kucel.

"Engga cuma itu, ada live concert nya Hijiribe Ruri dan la-" tambah Erika

"APA?! HIJIRIBE RURIII?! Baiklah, kalau begitu kita HARUS ke sana!" kata Togusa dengan semangat ngidolnya yang berapi

"Nah gitu dong!" Seru Walker dan Erika bersamaan.

"Teman-teman aku minta-" kata Kadota berjalan menemui tiga manusia itu.

"KADOTA! Perfect Timing!" seru mereka bertiga dengan wajah yang berseri. (*ekspresinya seperti saat anda menemukan link anime yang akan didownload dengan mudah tanpa halangan apapun.)

"Eh?" kata Kadota dengan wajah kaget kebingungan.

"Jadi kita akan ke festival apalah gitu?" tanya Kadota sambil memberi teman-temannya segelas kopi.

"Bukan festival apalah Dotachin, kan tadi sudah aku jelaskan." kata Erika dengan mata dipenuhi api yang membara.

"Baiklah... umm... semuanya..." kata Kadota dengan gugup

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf sudah meneriaki kalian semua" permintaan maaf Kadota sangatlah tulus kepada mereka.

"tidak apa-apa Dotachin, kami seharusnya juga tidak menertawakanmu" balas Erika dengan wajah yang mulai sendu.

"sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan menyetir mobil lagi." tambah Togusa dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih." kata Kadota

"Nah, kalau suasana nya sudah enak begini bagaimana kalau kita semua kerja part time?" kata Walker

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Erika

"Nanti kita kan juga perlu uang..." balas Walker dengan nada yang penuh tekanan.

"Iya juga ya ehehehe..." kata Erika dengan senyum tak berdosa.

"Baiklah ayo jangan menunda lagi, ayo kita cari lowongan!" seru Togusa

semuanya bersorak

"Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan punya teman seperti kalian" kata Kadota

dan akhirnya empat sekawan kembali bersatu. mereka segera menyiapkan baik fisik, mental maupun uang. Sepertinya mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk berpetualang lagi seperti dulu.

Erika dan Walker membayangkan keseruan di Pop Culture Fest bulan depan itu, cosplay, fan meet up dan lain-lainnya sudah membawa pikiran dua sejoli terbang melewati langit ke tujuh. Togusa juga membayangkan idolanya menyanyi dan menari layaknya bidadari.

Dan tidak lupa Kadota, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, mungkin ia ikut sebagai permintaan maaf atau rekreasi? Yang pasti semuanya sangat bahagia.

Dan mobil Togusa pun mundur...

Duk!

"T-tt-tti-tiangnya-" bisik Erika gagap. (*mungkin azis gagap lagi ngerasukin Erika.)

"SINGKIRKAN TIANGNYA DARI MOBILKU!" seru Togusa dengan aura kegelapan yang sudah mencuar.

"GYAAAAAAA! MAAFKAN KAMI!" seru mereka bertiga sambil menuruni mobil

"Kurasa lain kali aku harus lebih berhati-hati..." kata bartender berambut pirang.

END OF CHAPTER 01

bonus dari author ff:

yo! terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini! kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk kemajuan ff ini layaknya karakter game yang mendapat exp points.

saya (pimpim) engga punya akun ffn jadi ya minta hitamputih904 untuk nge submit dan ngedit ff gaje dan unik ini.

Q: lah kenapa ga punya akun?

A: males :v *digebuk

okelah... sekian dan selamat menunggu chapter 2 :v

yang sabar ya bos hehe...

curhatan Hitamputih904 :

Yah! Para reader's tercinta.. saya hanya membantu editing dan menambah-nambah saja. tapi jangan lupakan! Saya yang punya akun. Jangan malas untuk mebaca ff saya okei!.. Oh iya… untuk updating.. bisa menghubugi akun line saya id : kito_auna

Setelah itu baru saya kirimin kontaknya si pimpim okeiii!

*hei mbak pimpim! Ucapan tengkiu lo mana? Dibantuin gak terimakasih.. -_- dasar pencinta Wolvrine


	2. Chapter 2

"ANIME!"

"MANGA!"

"COSPLAY!"

"FIGURINE!"

Dua manusia labil terus-menerus berteriak keempat kata tadi tanpa peduli orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dua manusia labil itu juga terus-menerus mengunjungi stan-stan yang mereka lihat, tidak peduli apa isinya, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah 'Beli semua barang yang kau lihat.'.

Tidak cuma itu saja, berbagai acara mereka lihat tanpa memikirkan kondisi kaki mereka. Lomba cosplay, talkshow dan lain-lain membuat mereka senyaman di hotel bintang 5. Namun mereka masih belum puas.

"Yak! Siapa yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini akan mendapat figma limited edition dari anime X!" seru mc quiz.

Kata tersebut merangsang dua manusia labil untuk meningkatkan kinerja otak otaku mereka.

"Ini dia pertanyaan nya! Ayo siapa cepat dia da-"

"SAYAAAAAAA!" seru salah satu dari dua manusia labil.

Semua orang kini melihat dua manusia labil dengan muka kagum setengah heran.

"I-iya, kamu, iya kamu mbak baju hitam! Silahkan naik ke panggung!" kata mc dengan tergagap-gagap sambil menunjuk manusia labil itu.

"Nama mbak siapa?" tanya mc quiz itu sambil memberikan mic untuk manusia labil yang naik ke panggung.

"Erika." kata manusia labil tersebut.

"Oke, mbak Erika. Jadi jawaban mbak tadi apa?" tanya mc quiz itu lagi.

"A!" jawab manusia labil dengan penuh semangat.

"Anda ya-"

"YAKIN!"

Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah laku manusia itu, mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang melihat acara quiz, mereka kini menganggap nya sebagai acara komedi di televisi.

"Baiklah, mbak sepertinya sangat bersemangat. Ayo komputer, Jawaban nya benar atau salah?" kata mc quiz sambil melihat ke layar jawaban.

Tut...tut...tut...

Ting!

Layar jawaban memancarkan warna hijau muda dengan gambar centang.

"Wow! Jawaban anda benar mbak Erika!" seru mc quiz diikuti dengan tepuk tangan penonton.

Tidak lama kemudian dua orang perempuan dengan baju maid dan memakai bando nekomimi membawakan sebuah kardus, masih rapi dan terlihat baru. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah hadiah yang dijanjikan.

"Silahkanyaaan..." kata perempuan berbando nekomimi tersebut dengan senyum se imut kucing.

"Terimakasih" kata manusia labil sambil menerima hadiah tersebut.

"Erika! Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur?! Ayo kerjaaaa!" kata Walker sambil menggoyang-goyang temannya yang tertidur di meja.

"H-Hhaah?! Eh?! L-Lho?! Hadiahku? Dimana?!" tanya Erika bingung.

"Kerja aja gak niat! Gimana mau dapat hadiah?!"

"Jadi aku tadi tidur ya?"

"YA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

"Eh?"

"TIIIIIIDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

"Aduh yang benar saja. Hari pertama dan kamu malah ketiduran." kata Kadota sambil membersihkan kaca.

"Kita hampir kehilangan pekerjaan gara-gara kamu." keluh Walker sambil membantu Kadota.

"Maaf...aku sepertinya terlalu semangat bekerja sampai tertidur..." kata Erika sambil memasang wajah menyesal.

"Hey! Jangan ngobrol terus! Kerja!" kata seseorang.

"Maaf, bos." jawab Kadota dan Walker.

"Bos?" bisik Erika dengan bingung.

"Shh...nanti saja!" bisik Walkfxxer.

Percaya atau tidak, empat sekawan mendapat pekerjaan yang sangat mudah tetapi dengan gaji rendah: pembantu umum.

Tapi inilah yang membuat mereka berempat (seharusnya) semangat kerja karena tempatnya adalah dimana Pop Culture Festival akan diselenggarakan, di sebuah gedung. Tempat ini memang baru dan dibangun khusus untuk acara sejenis yang empat sekawan tunggu.

Pembantu umum di sini maksudnya seperti asisten, mereka biasanya dimintai tugas bersih-bersih, menata stan-stan dan lain-lain sejenis itu. Dan tiket masuk gratis juga salah satu gajinya, tapi tentu saja mereka harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan banyak uang agar belanja sepuasnya.

Kini, satu bulan akan menentukan nasib mereka berempat.

30 menit kemudian...

"Eh? Togusa mana?" tanya Erika sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Oh, dia mengantarkan barang-barang." jawab Walker.

"Oh..." balas Erika.

"Erika, tadi kamu mimpi apaan sih? Heboh banget" tanya Kadota dengan muka bingung.

"Yah sedikit panjang sih kalau dijelaskan. Kalian mau mendengarnya?" tanya Erika.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Erika mulai bercerita dari awal, ketika ia masuk ke dalam gedung ketika festival dimulai bersama Walker, beli merchadise ini itu sampai ia mendapat hadiah. Tentunya dengan wajah Erika yang sedih sebagai penutupnya.

"Sudahlah, Erika. Jangan sedih, mungkin mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan ketika festival dimulai." kata Walker sambil menaruh kertas di tengah mereka bertiga.

"Ini apa?" tanya Erika.

"Itu denah festivalnya." jawab Kadota sambil mengabil segelas air.

"Perkiraanku, acara quiz nya ada di...sini." kata Walker sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di sebuah gambar kotak.

"Lumayan besa- eh ini apa?" tanya Erika sambil menunjuk gambar stan di dekat gambar tempat acara quiz.

"Stan Raira." jawab Walker.

"Mereka ikut?" tanya Erika.

"Mereka?" tanya Walker.

"Itu lho...Anri dan teman-temannya?" tanya Erika lagi.

"Entahlah..." kata Walker dengan menaikan pundaknya.

Kriingg...

"Ayo kerja lagi! Kali ini jangan sampai tertidur lagi!" kata Kadota menyemangati teman-temannya.

"Eh? Kita sekarang kerja apa?" tanya Erika.

"Kalian bertiga, sini! Bantu merakit stan!" kata seseorang yang memberi isyarat untuk ke tempatnya.

Pusat Kota Ikebukuro

Sejumlah orang berkerumunan, penasaran tentang siapa yang membuat kerusuhan di kota. Yang mereka lihat adalah dua pria yang terengah-engah, satu menggunakan baju dan jaket musim dingin bewarna hitam dan satunya bartender dengan kacamata warna biru dan berambut pirang.

"Shizu-chan! Bulan depan kita main yuk!"

Ajakan pria jaket hitam itu membuat bartender pirang naik darah, barterder pirang mulai mencabut tiang rambu lalu lintas dengan lengannya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah pria jaket hitam. Pria jaket hitam dengan mudah menghindar dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Di Pop Culture Fest, setuju?" tanya pria jaket hitam.

Si bartender kemudian mengejar pria jaket hitam. Mereka berlari sampai ke atap gedung, atap tersebut cukup besar untuk arena bertarung mereka.

Anehnya mereka masih mempunyai tenaga untuk melakukan serangan.

Kali ini si bartender menggerakan lidahnya.

"IZAYA! BERHENTI BERMAIN DENGANKU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA, BRENGSEK!"

"Yah...Shizu-chan marah..." goda Izaya.

"Cih! Kamu memang gak punya telinga ya?"

Bartender Pirang mencabut tangki air gedung agar dapat menyerang orang yang bernama Izaya. Ia mulai mengayunkan tangki air ke pria jaket hitam tetapi meleset, meleset dan meleset, seakan-akan Izaya memiliki kekuatan 'kecepatan super'.

"Ayo, semangat Shizu-chan!" goda Izaya lagi.

"Diamlah! Dan namaku bukan Shizu-chan! Namaku SHI-ZU-O!" kata Shizuo sambil melempar tangki air yang dibawanya.

Kali ini, setelah menghindari antena yang dilempar Shizuo, Izaya langsung maju dan memakai cutternya sebagai tombak dan menggores kaki Shizuo secepat kilat. Kini Shizuo kewalahan untuk memblokir serangan Izaya yang cepat dan ia harus menahan sakit dari cutter lawannya.

Jleb!

"I..ZA..YA.." kata Shizuo terengah-engah.

"Sakit ya? Kalau begitu mana suaranyaaaa?" goda Izaya yang menusukkan cutter ke perut Shizuo.

"IIIZZAAAYAAAAAAAAAA!" seru Shizuo marah sambil mengayunkan tinjunya ke kepala Izaya tetapi meleset lagi.

Izaya segera kabur dari bartender pirang, mukanya memancarkan senyum licik khasnya. Ia geli melihat lawannya kewalahan. Amarah Shizuo kini menurun, tetapi ia menaruh dendam lagi ke Izaya.

"Brengsek...Kalau batang hidungmu terlihat di festival itu akan kupatahka- aw!"

Shizuo melihat lukanya, ia belum mencabut cutter si brengsek itu.

"Sialan..."

"Akhirnya! Selesai!"

"Horeeeee!"

Kruukk...

"Hei suara siapa itu?" tanya seseorang pekerja.

"Suara perutku...heheh" jawab Walker dengan malu.

"Yah, ini sudah masuk jam makan malam kan? Kita ke sushi rusia saja, bagaimana?" tanya Togusa "Kebetulan aku punya empat kupon."

Empat sekawan itu menuju ke restoran rusia.

Sushi Rusia

"Silahkan...sushinya. Makan yang banyak ya!"

"Terimakasih! Seymon!"

Setelah H-1 menjadi pembantu umum selesai, mereka merasakan sepercik surga. Makan sushi yang paling enak, mahal, dan dibayar dengan kupon. Kurang apa coba?

"Mm...mm mantap bener!" kata Walker girang

"iya Simon.. makasih yaa!" tambah Erika

"Yo! Enak! Seymon is the best." tambah Togusa

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Jadi totalnnya ti-"

Togusa menyodorkan kupon yang dimilikinya.

"Oh, pakai kupon yaaa? Sebentar yaa."

Seymon berjalan meninggalkan empat sekawan yang tampak bahagia.

"Kurasa hari pertama sebagai pembantu umum tidaklah buruk."

Tiga pasang mata menatap Erika dengan tajam.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi dong...please..." kata Erika dengan 'puppy face'nya

"Oh, ternyata waktu berjalan dengan cepat ya! Lihat!" kata Kadota menunjuk jam di tembok.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" tawar Kadota

"Kau benar, Dotachin. Aku ngantuk...hoaamm..." jawab Erika sambil memguap

"Nah, makanannya sudah ku bayar dengan kupon, kita bisa pulang sekarang!" terang Togusa dengan semangat

"Yeeeeeyy!" seru mereka berempat bersamaan

"Dah Seymon! Terimakasih makanannya!" kata Togusa

"H-heiii! Tunggu sebentar teman-teman!" seru Seymon yang bergegas keluar dari dapur

"Bukannya sudah kubayar?" tanya Togusa

"Ya, memang sudah kamu bayar."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kuponnya sudah expired." sambil menunjukan kuponnya ke depan mata togusa

JEDYEERR!

Di luar.

Seseorang mengendarai motor hitam pekat denga helm nekomimi bewarna kuning dan biru, ia berhenti sejenak serta melihat sumber suara dari dalam restoran.

"TOOOOGGUUUSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ck, ck dasar..."

Ia melanjutkan perjalannya, lagi-lagi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah poster tertempel di tembok sebuah bangunan. Tapi bukan poster itu menjadi perhatiannya, poster kecil bawahnyalah yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Apa ini?"

Matanya fokus kepada tulisan poster kecil tersebut.

POP CULTURE FEST

ONLY AT IKEBUKURO!

Anime! Games! and many more!

"Boleh juga, mungkin dia mau." katanya sambil mengambil poster kecil itu.

END OF CHAPTER 02

Bonus dari pimpim:

yo makasih sudah membaca lagi, maaf kalau kelamaan update.

dan mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan gak ada update soalnya...yahh...karena UN. *nyesek

doakan sukses ya biar bisa nulis lagi :v

Emak: BELAJAR WOIII!

Gue : IYA MAKK! AMPUN MAAK!

bye :v

sampai ketemu di ch 3

curhatan author pendamping. :v

huhuhuhu...

apa ya? ane bingung mau curhat apa.. semuanya udh ditulis diatas sono!

oke.

doakan saja.. sukses UN 2016!

JANGAN LUPA!

R

E

V

I

E

W

*muach


End file.
